We Danced
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Java Junkie all the way! This was the moment he'd been waiting for since the first day she'd walked into his diner, and simultaneously, into his heart...She knew what was coming, and for the first time, she wasn't scared. She was just...happy.


We Danced

By: Allyson Rae

Summary: Java Junkie all the way! "This was the moment he'd been waiting for since the first day she'd walked into his diner, and simultaneously, into his heart. He pulled back slightly, and she looked up into his eyes. She bit her lip as she read his eyes. She knew what was coming, and for the first time, she wasn't scared. She was just...happy."

Disclaimer: I'm sure it should be obvious...Gilmore Girls is mine. All mine. I own it all...come on now people. If it were mine, I wouldn't be living in the middle of nowhere in a double-wide, now would I? Brad Paisley sings "We Danced." He's practically amazing. ;)

A/N: This is my first Gilmore Girls fic, so please be kind. Well not too kind. ;) I've recently fallen in love with the show, and all that it stands for; mothers and daughters, family and what it means to truely love. This is just a quick little fluff piece, but I'll probably write something deeper in the future, most likely focusing on Emily and Lorelai's relationship. But for now, here's some rainbows...unicorns...clowns...little...cute...furry...okay, I'm out. IT'S FLUFFY DARNIT :)

* * *

_The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, I'm sorry but we're closed  
And she said I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse  
I said, I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours  
And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her her purse  
I said, you'll only get this back on one condition_

Luke had just finished wiping down tables and stacking chairs, and was wiping up the counter, his back to the door, when he heard the little jangle of bells echo through the empty room. He sighed. "We're closed," he mumbled without looking up. He heard a light chuckle from behind him, and he turned, holding the rag in his hand.

"I know," the brunette began, "but it seems in my haste to get to work this morning, I left my purse on the counter." She grinned. "Must've been the amazing coffee distracting me." _'Or the amazing blue eyes of the man handing it to me,' _she mused to herself.

Luke flashed a small smirk as walked to the back of the counter and reached beneath it. "You mean...this old thing?" He held it up, dangling it in the air for a moment, before bringing it to rest on the countertop. "I wondered when yu'd come back for it."

Lorelai laughed. "Well thank you for taking such good care of her for me. I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you." She paused before reverting into a silly baby voice. "Of course you were good for Lukey sweetie. What a good bag you are, are you?" Luke rolled his eyes as she stepped forward to take it from him.

Outside, music from the town's festival of something-or-other was drifting through the square. It could be heard faintly through the closed diner door. As Lorelai reached for her purse, his hand met hers. They both froze as they felt the warmth from their overlapping hands radiate throughout their bodies. Her blue eyes met his, and for a moment they just stared. She smiled softly as he broke the silence. "On second thought," he began, pulling her purse back to his chest. "I believe, after such a hard day of...purse-sitting, I deserve some payment." His smirk turned into a grin as she studied his face momentarily.

"And what sort of payment are you considering, Mr. Danes?" Lorelai smiled. "Because my checkbook is IN my purse, and you can't get paid unless I have it in my posession."

Luke came around in front of the counter and stood in front of her. He nervously reached for her hand, before looking into her eyes and smiling. "Well actually, Ms. Gilmore, I was wondering if you would join me for a dance." His smiled faltered slightly with nervousness as he searched her eyes for an answer. She paused for a moment before her smile widened.

"I'd love to."

_And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced_

Luke held her in his arms, close enough to feel her warmth, yet far enough away to hold temptation at bay. They floated effortlessly across the empty floor of the darkened diner, the only light coming from the festivities in the square, and the moon. As they danced, he gazed into her eyes, which seemed to sparkle like stars in the moonlight. He smiled at her and she smiled back, enjoying the moment they were sharing. The hand she had resting on his shoulder snaked behind his neck, playing with the hair peaking out from under his ballcap. His hand moved from her waist to the small of her back, slowly pulling her closer to him. She could faintly smell his cologne, mixed with the scent of grease and coffee. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath._ 'God, I love that smell. Why haven't I noticed it before?' _He studied her face as her eyes closed, noticing every small freckle, and every dimple. He was so close to her that he could smell her fruity shampoo and her equally fruity body spray. He smiled._ 'She's so beautiful,' _he thought to himself as she opened her eyes again.

No words neeved to be said as he pulled her even closer to him. Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the softness of flannel against her cheek. She sighed, unknowingly, which caused Luke to smile even wider. He combed his fingers through the soft brown curls against her shoulders as he held her to him. This was the moment he'd been waiting for since the first day she'd walked into his diner, and simultaneously, into his heart. He pulled back slightly, and she looked up into his eyes. She bit her lip as she read his eyes. She knew what was coming, and for the first time, she wasn't scared. She was just...happy. His lips met hers, so softly they could barely feel it. But he applied more pressure, and she kissed him back, pouring her heart and soul into it. As they broke apart, he pulled her close into his arms and held her there. She listened to his heartbeat with her ear pressed to his chest and she smiled. He kissed her hair and they swayed to the music from the square.

_And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about  
And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, this is the last thing I expected  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, I'll only marry you on one condition_

Eight months after their impromptu dance, Luke was yet again in his empty diner. But instead of cleaning the counter, he was pacing back and forth behind it, lifting his hand to his shirt pocket every so often, to feel the square box through the fabric of his pocket. He froze when he heard the bells above his door jangling much like they had done that night months ago. She smiled as she walked toward him, kneeling on a stool and kissing him hello over the counter. He smiled back, returning the kiss, and walking around the counter toward her. She was confused, however, as he walked past her and toward the storeroom, coming back with a small CD player in his hand. He turned it on, setting it on the counter, and let some instrumental ballad filled the silent air.

"Come here," he whispered, holding his arms out to her. She came to them without hesitation, wrapping herself inside them and breathing in that "Luke-smell" she'd come to know and love. She pulled back, when her head hit something hard against his chest. She looked at him, slightly curious and slightly confused, as she brought her hand up to where her head had been moments before. He smiled, taking her hand in his and returning it to her side. He let go, and reached back to his chest pocket, retrieving the box. Lorelai's eyes widened in surprise, and Luke only smiled wider. She bit her lip as he hit one knee, holding open the velvety box in order for her to see the contents.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, pure coffee junkie and owner of too many shoes; You stole my heart the day you blew through that door, begging for coffee with a grin on your face and a gleam in your eye. My life hasn't been the same since, and now I can't imagine it without you. I know I don't tell you nearly enough, because it's not my nature, but you mean the world to me. You and Rory. I never thought I'd know what family really was again after my dad died, but you gave me that. You are my family, and I love you. Lorelai, will you marry me?"

Lorelai smiled through her tears as she took his hand. He stood, looking in her eyes, waiting nervously. "Luke...I love you more than I could ever explain. But if you really want to marry me, you have to do just one thing." His facial expression changed into one of confusion and anxiousness. He swallowed.

"Anything."

She took his hand in hers, and rested her other on his shoulder. He smiled as he realized what she wanted, and put his hand on her hip, swaying to the music from the speakers. He kissed her lightly and pressed his forehead to hers, whispering:

"I'll always dance with you."

_And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced_

Five months later, surrounded by family and friends, Luke and Lorelai shared a dance as Mr. and Mrs. Danes. He held her close, pressing a kiss to her temple, and she smiled as she pressed herself closer to him. She leaned up to kiss his cheek, and he whispered his undying love for her in his ear. As she listened to his heartfelt expression, her eyes filled with tears. She returned the sentiment the only way she could think of in that moment.

"Congratulations Daddy."

He searched her eyes, and with a smile, kissed her sweetly. They both grinned. Life was perfect. Thank God they could dance.

* * *

A/N: As I was finishing this story "Lost in this Moment" by Big & Rich came on the radio. awwwww. That basically fit the moment, didn't it? I thought so. I hope this didn't totally suck, as some of my stories tend to do. I'd love to hear what you think. Thank God for that little purple button in the corner of the page. ) 


End file.
